Midnight Fun
by Jack Stall
Summary: These are the sex scenes from my "Morning Light Saga". You don't need to read these to get the full effect of the story. This is just a gift for my readers. Filled with homosexual lemony goodness.
1. Morning Light Chapter 27 28

-A/N-

Ok. Here's my new idea. I've had some people asking about the sex scenes that I do not show in the Morning Light saga. Some people want to have the scenes put in and others don't.

Since Morning Light and its sequel were already rated 'T', and I didn't want to lose any readers that decide they don't want to read lemony goodness, I came to the conclusion that I will write the sexual scenes and put them into here.

They will be ordered by their appearance in this fashion. The first time Terry and Jacob have sex is in 'Morning Light' between chapters 27 and 28. So the first chapter of this grouping of sexual scenes will be titled 'Morning Light Chapter 27 28'. I would use a '-' but I can't use one in the chapter name. And the next one will be labeled similarly.

If you don't want to read the lemons, you don't have to. I wrote the story without these scenes being described and it flows just fine. This is just a treat for my readers who want to read smuttiness. :D

If you caught the title of this it's called 'Midnight Fun' a pun on Stephanie Meyer's unreleased novel 'Midnight Sun'.

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

1. Morning Light Chapter 27-28

Jacob's tongue danced playfully with my own. His soft moans were accentuated by the soft touch of his hand on my face. With his other hand he was attempting to unbutton my shirt. His moans started to become mixed with grunts of frustration as he couldn't manage to get my shirt off. Eventually he just gave up, grabbing a handful of the fabric and ripping it off my body.

He sat back on his heels and started unbuttoning his own shirt. "Jacob, wait…" I sat up. "Switch places with me."

He wrapped an arm around my back and held me to him as he flipped over, laying on his back. "Like this?"

I got up and sat on his waist. "Let me take off your shirt." He moved his hands behind his head, and just stared into my eyes. I slowly began unbuttoning the top few buttons, my eyes never leaving his. After I undid his shirt, I opened it, revealing his muscled torso. How I ever managed to resist his body before was beyond me.

I placed my hands on his chest and began slowly tracing the outlines of his pecs. As my hands went lower, feeling the muscles of his abs, he chuckled. "It's ok to be jealous. You can touch them if you want." He imitated Paul's voice from when we all were in the clearing.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his. "Do you really want me to be thinking about Paul right now?"

"Good point. Continue." He smiled, seductively.

My hands began familiarizing themselves with his muscles again. They seemed so different now that we were touching in a sexual way. "I'm really impressed, Jake. You're so buff."

"Thank you." He sat up and I leaned backwards a little bit. He lifted his arms and flexed, showing off just how buff he really was. I laid my hand on one of his biceps. I couldn't even fit my hand over it.

His body was so masculine. I had no idea how Bella resisted him. Not that I wanted to be thinking of Bella. I pushed Jake onto his back again and he once more put his hands behind his head. He was enjoying my body exploring. I leaned down and pressed my lips to one of his pecs. I kissed the other one and began kissing a trail down his chest to his abs. I looked up and saw his eyes were wide, his mouth hanging slightly agape.

I smiled to myself and did something I would later realize Jacob loved. I licked his muscles. I traced the outline of his abs with my tongue and the noise that came out of Jacob's mouth made me chuckle.

I felt something shift underneath me. It was his growing erection. He began pressing it up into me, restricted by layers of clothes. "I take it you like what I'm doing?"

"Uh-huh…" He looked at me and bit his lip.

I got up off of him and he whined at the loss of contact. The power I had over him made me laugh. I knelt over his knees and he lifted his head up, curious as to what I was doing. His erection was clearly visible, pressing hard against his pants.

I put my hand on his bulge and squeezed. He was big. "Ahhh…" I moved my hand up and started to unfasten his belt. I pulled it off and threw it to the floor. I undid the button and slowly pulled the zipper over his bulge.

Jacob lifted himself up off of the bed and slid his pants the rest of the way down. Much to my surprise, he was actually wearing boxers today. Not that they were doing much to restrain his erection. "Take them off."

He looked at me, wide-eyed. I had seen Jacob naked before, but it was much different now. This was sexual. His slid his boxers down and laid back again. There he was. Jacob Black. The love of my life. Naked in front of me for the first time since I admitted my love for him.

I couldn't take my eyes off of his cock. It was big. Long and thick. I started to fear for my safety. I slowly, tentatively, placed my hand on it. I could barely wrap my fingers all the way around it.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to…" I looked up at Jacob, he had a look of calm restraint on his face.

"I want to. I want you…"

He stared into my eyes for a while, before his ab muscles tightened, lifting his middle up off the bed. He pressed himself into my hand that was still wrapped around his throbbing cock. I watched in amazement as he lifted and lowered himself, over and over, pushing in and out of my grasp. I felt something squeeze my own crotch. I looked down. Jacob had his hand wrapped around my erection, that I didn't even know I had. He smiled. "Looks like someone here, likes what he sees."

I just nodded my head. I hadn't truly given thought to what I was watching but somewhere in my mind, my body knew I liked it.

"Come here." Jacob pulled me to him, again flipping over. Placing me on my back. "It's my turn to explore now."

I started to get nervous as his hand quickly and firmly tore off my pants and boxers, throwing them to the ground. There _I_ was. Naked in front of the love of my life for the first time. I could feel my cheeks getting hot as his eyes took in every square inch of my body. He placed his hands on my thighs, and smiled up at me, sexually. I shook my head. "I don't know what you're so happy about. I'm skinny and no where near as big as you are…" My eyes drifted downwards towards his cock, which was now dripping.

He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head up. "You're beautiful."

I still shook my head. "Whatever you-haaaaaaaa…" Jacob's big warm hand wrapped around my erection and began pumping up and down.

He laughed. "You were saying?"

"N-n-n-n-nothing. Nothing at all…"

He pressed his lips to my stomach and began moving his hand faster. He must've spit in his hand or something, because his hand was no longer just a hand. It was a hot, wet tunnel of ecstasy.

It didn't take long for the familiar tingle to form in my abdomen. "J-J-Jacob… I'm gonna…"

He lifted his head and looked into my eyes and in the most sexy, seductive voice I have ever heard, he said, "Cum for me."

That was all I needed. I arched upwards, thrusting into his hand as the orgasm overtook me. "J-Jacob!" My body convulsed as his hand pumped faster, milking my erection for all it had.

I laid back onto his bed, completely spent. Living in the warm afterglow of orgasm. Jacob leaned down, pressing his hot body to mine, and kissed my lips. "How was that?"

After my breathing returned to normal, I opened my eyes and he was kneeling over me, smiling. "It's you turn now, Jacob. I want you…"

He nodded his head. "Alright…" He crawled forwards a little bit and got something from his headboard. He moved back and lifted my thighs, placing them on his thighs. He held up the container that he grabbed. "Vasoline."

"How long have you been saving that for?" I smiled.

"Saving? I use this to masturbate with." He laughed. I watched as he opened the lid and covered a finger with the slippery coating. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, closing my eyes.

"No no. Look at me."

I did as I was told and opened my eyes. He stared into my eyes with passion and intensity. I felt him lining his finger up with my entrance.

"Deep breath." I inhaled as he inserted the finger all the way.

"Ahh!" I gripped the sheets. It was such a bizarre sensation.

"You ok?" My only response was a nod, my eyes never leaving his. He moved his finger in and out a few times before he pulled it all the way out. Before I could fathom why I was about to complain about the lack of stimulation, it was inserted back in. This time along with another finger.

I arched my back. He didn't ask if I was ok that time. His fingers pushed in and out before he scissored them, an entirely different sensation that made me cry out. He pulled his fingers out again. I didn't have time to rest, as three fingers were this time inserted into me. His fingers slowly started pumping in and out before he arched his fingers upward hitting a spot that made he see stars. "Hello! My god! T-t-touch there again…"

He laughed and bent his fingers up hitting that same spot sending a wave of excitement through my body. He pulled his fingers out and I leaned up wondering what was next. My eyes widened in surprise as he slicked up his cock. "Ok Terry… We've got nine inches to get inside… Are you ready…?"

I laid back and took a deep breath. "I'm ready, Jacob."

"If I hurt you, tell me immediately and we will stop." He pressed the head of his erection against my entrance and slowly began to push himself inside.

This was a much different sensation that his fingers. His cock was warmer than the rest of his body, if you could imagine that. And it was so big. After just the head was inside I asked if he was in yet.

He laughed a very controlled laugh. "Not even close…" He pushed further and the sensation changed even more. "We're about half way… Do you… want to stop?"

_Half way… My god… He's going to split me in half… _"N-no… Keep g-going…" I grabbed the sheets.

"Look at me." I opened my eyes and staring into his made me forget about the uncomfortable feeling. I lost myself in his dark brown eyes. He let out a grunt. "Ok… I'm all the way in…"

I took a breath and the realization of what was going on hit me. I was about to have sex with Jacob. I immediately felt just how big he was and how much of my body he was inside. I looked down his chest and abs and saw my own erection was back and harder than it had ever been before. "Make love to me Jacob…"

He smiled and slowly began to pull himself out, stopping just before the head came out. That in itself was an entirely different sensation. It made me shiver. He pushed back in and pulled back out that time with increased tempo.

As he worked in and out of me, his speed kept increasing and I started to feel like my insides were being torn apart. I wrapped my arms around his back and dug my nails in. "J-Jacob…"

He moved only slightly and his erection began pounding into that spot his fingers touched before. I thought his fingers felt good. Having that spot his repeatedly at such a high speed, made me see many more stars than I saw before.

He wrapped his slicked up hand around my cock and began moving it up and down to match the speed he was pumping into me.

The pain had all but gone. It was replaced with complete and utter ecstasy. Jacob's cock hitting that spot and his big hand wrapped around my own, was by far too much for me to handle. "J-J-Jacob!" I arched my back upwards and he leaned his head down, pressing his lips to mine as the orgasm overtook me.

As my body tensed around his cock his speed increased. "Terry… I… I… Terry!" He leaned his forehead onto mine and pushed inside of me one final time. I could feel his cock throbbing as he exploded inside of me.

Jacob collapsed on top of me, us both being a hot and sweaty mess. As we laid there, feeling the last of our orgasms, he lifted his head up looking into my eyes. "Terry… I love you… So much…"

I used what strength I had left to lift my head, pressing my lips to his. "I love you, Jacob… With all of my heart…"

Jacob lifted me up and flipped over for the final time that night, laying me on top of him. I rested my head onto his chest and listened as his heartbeat slowed.

I had just had sex with the love of my life. Jacob Black. And it was the most special experience I ever had.


	2. Morning Light Chapter 29 30

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

2. MORNING LIGHT CHAPTER 29-30

Jacob and I spent the next few days going to his spot in the woods. I really liked it there. One time we were there, Jacob made me love the spot even more.

Jacob laid shirtless, as usual, in the grass, his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, but he wore a smile on his face. He inhaled slowly and deeply, his muscled chest rising and falling with each breath.

I was laying next to him on my side on my elbow, holding my head up as I just watched Jacob lay there. There was something about him, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

As I stared at his chiseled physique, my mind started to wander back to the night I had confessed my love to him, and what a feeling it was to see him towering over me, claiming me as his. As my mind wandered to the feeling of Jacob inside of me, I began to get aroused.

I laid there getting myself off at just the thought of having sex with Jacob again. I wanted him to ravage me again. I made up my mind to initiate it.

I climbed on top of Jacob, straddling his waist. He opened his eyes and his smile widened. "Well, what do we have here?"

"I want you… again…"

He laughed and propped himself up on his elbows. "Oh so whenever you want to have sex, we do, but whenever I want you, I have to wait."

I placed my hands on his chest. "But you always want me."

He sat all the way up, and moved me so I was sitting in his lap, facing him. "True… Wait right here. I need to get something from the house."

I watched as he stood up. "What are you getting?"

He just smiled as he took of his shorts, handing them to me. Jacob phased into a wolf and took off running into the woods.

_Oh… I think I know…_ I laid back in the grass, mentally preparing myself for having sex with Jacob again. Not only for the physical part of it, but how emotional having sex with him is.

I heard a rustling noise as Jacob stepped out from the tree holding a tiny container in his hands. He held it up. "Vaseline. I should just start carrying it with me…"

"Yeah, you never know when we'll want to do it. Better safe than sorry."

Jacob walked over to me and knelt over me, leaning his head down to kiss my lips. His tongue begged for entrance and I opened my mouth letting it in. The soft caress of his tongue on mine, coupled with his soft moans of enjoyment, really began to get me going.

I felt a droplet of water hit my face, followed by another and another. Jacob broke out of the kiss and looked at the sky. It had started to rain.

He looked back down at me. "Do you wanna go home?"

As I thought about an answer, it began to rain harder, the raindrops trailing down Jacob's body making him look even sexier, if that was at all possible. "Not really…"

He smiled and lifted my shirt over my head. The cool raindrops hitting my bare skin was beginning to make me rather cold. Jacob placed his arms on either side of me, blocking the rain from hitting my body. The raindrops were trailing down the sides of his face, hanging on his lips before dripping off.

Jacob's warm hand was placed on my stomach, trailing his fingers down over the top of my pants, resting on a rapidly forming bulge. He quickly unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, along with my boxers, throwing them aside. We were now both completely naked in the rain, in the middle of the woods.

He pressed his lips to mine and I grabbed a fistful of his hair. Jacob grabbed my body and lifted me up, laying on his back so I was on top of him. At that point, I knew what I wanted to do. I got up on my knees and grabbed Jacob's rock hard erection, slicking it up with the Vaseline. When I was sure it was properly lubricated, I lined it up with my entrance.

I looked in his eyes as I lowered myself slowly onto his engorged shaft. Jacob's eyes pierced my own and his mouth opened slightly, breathing heavily. He wrapped his warm hands around my waist and took over lowering me onto him. I placed my hands down on his abs.

When Jacob was all the way inside, I took a few seconds to get used to the feeling again. It was a completely different feeling this time, though. To be on top of Jacob and in complete control this time was a rather frightening experience.

I tilted my head down, looking at his abs, panting heavily. I didn't know if my body was ever going to get used to having Jacob's huge cock inside of me. Through restrained breathing, Jacob spoke. "Look at me…" I looked up and locked eyes with Jacob. He smiled. "I love you."

Slowly, but surely, I began lifting and lowering myself onto his erection. As I stared into his eyes, I knew my pace was killing him. I raised myself up, his cock almost all the way out, and nodded to him.

Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist again. He began lifting himself up into me, pulling me down onto him at the same time. Then he would lower himself and lift me up. And as that repeated, Jacob started moving faster, his moaning turning into grunting.

He moved one of his hands and wrapped it around my erection, pumping it at the same speed he was pushing into me. As time went on, I could feel myself getting close. I dug my fingers into his abs and called out his name. "J-Jacob!"

As I orgasmed, erupting on to Jacob's chest and stomach, he started moving faster both his hand and his body, riding my orgasm bringing himself to his own.

I felt Jacob explode inside of me, a sensation that even to think about sends shivers down my spine. Hot and sweaty, I collapsed on top of Jacob, letting the rain hit my back. Jacob was breathing heavily as he touched his hand to the side of my face. "We're getting… good at this…"

I laughed and rested my head on Jacob's chest.


	3. Endless Night Chapter 33 34

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

3. ENDLESS NIGHT CHAPTER 33-34

Jacob lowered his head, resting his forehead on mine. "Welcome home, Terry."

"It's good to be home, Jake…" I tilted my head up so I could kiss his lips. I had gone far too long without the deep physical and mental connection Jacob and I had when we had sex. I missed being with him.

I missed being whole.

He had a certain sense of urgency about him, as his tongued caressed my own. I raised an arm up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him closer to me.

Jacob held himself over me with one arm, while the other found it's way to the side of my face. He placed his fingers around the back of my neck, his thumb rubbing against my ear lobe.

With my hand that wasn't gripping Jacob's hair, I trailed my fingers down his chest, slowly, savoring each and every inch of flesh. It had been such a long time, his body almost felt foreign to me.

When my fingers traveled below his navel, Jacob's breath hitched as I wrapped my hand around his throbbing erection. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "I've been dying for your touch."

Now supporting himself with both hands above me, he started panting as I slowly began stroking his manhood. His eyes were locked onto my own, staring deep into my soul.

"Stop." Jacob removed my hand from his crotch. With a quick few movements, my pants were somewhere across the room, leaving me naked beneath him. "That's more like it."

It was the first time in a long while that I've been completely naked with Jacob and I felt… completely vulnerable. I shifted uncomfortably beneath him.

"What's wrong?" He grazed the back of his hand across my cheek.

"It's nothing… I just forgot about the differences between our… bodies…"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Come on now, you know better than that. You are beautiful exactly the way you are. You don't need to want to be any other way." He ran his hands down my stomach and started to move his hand around my crotch, not quite touching me the way I want to be touched, when he grazed the scars on my thigh.

"Jake…" I watched as his lust filled eyes filled with sorrow and pain for something that wasn't his fault in the slightest way.

He inhaled deeply and smiled, the sadness vanishing from his features. "I just forgot about that. A constant reminder of what happened."

"Don't worry about it Jacob, we've been over this."

"I'm not! It just snuck up on me is all." He wrapped his warm hand around my erection, squeezing it slightly. "I'm sorry, ok?"

Whenever Jacob touched me, I seemed to lose sight of whatever I was upset with him about. "S-s-sorry for what?"

Jacob laughed. "Nothing."

With quick, speedy strokes, I was brought to my first orgasm of the night. Jacob wiped the remainder of my seed on his own erection. I looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

He smiled. "A different kind of lubricant." Jacob lined himself up with my entrance and stared into my eyes.

I didn't think he was waiting for permission, but I nodded my head anyway, grunting as he pushed his way inside of me.

Jacob didn't stop ever few inches this time, he just pushed all the way in. He did stop at that point, he was always courteous enough to let me adjust to having his entire length inside me before he began to thrust.

I took slow deliberate breaths as my eyes were locked onto his. "I want you."

With a seductive smile, he began to pull himself out, only to push back in before he was all the way out. After a few torturously slow minutes, Jacob picked up the pace. His balls began smacking against me as he thrust fast and deep.

I gasped when his hand wrapped around my erection, pumping just as fast as he was thrusting into me.

With just a few more thrusts and strokes, I was brought to orgasm once again. I couldn't help but scream out his name. "Jacob! Ahh!"

Jacob rode my orgasm, bringing himself to his own. I could feel him spilling into me, filling me with his heat.

Jacob lowered himself on top of me, a sweaty, panting mess. "Terry… I missed you…"

When I finally caught my breath, Jacob had already fallen asleep. "I'm home now, Jacob. I'm home…"


	4. Daybreak Chapter 3 4

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

DAYBREAK CHAPTER 3-4

"Hey, maybe I'm in heat, being a dog and all." Jacob laughed.

"You're _always_ in heat."

Jacob put a hand on my waist, pulling my body tight against his. "So sue me." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue snaked it's way into my mouth, gently massaging my own.

I put my hand on his chest, trailing my fingers over his muscled physique. I moved one leg in between his legs, rubbing my thigh on the underside of his crotch. Jacob moaned in my mouth as I could feel his length slowly start to grow.

"Terry…" Jacob broke the kiss and began to suck on my neck, his hands finding their way up underneath my shirt, which was quickly thrown aside. I groaned in satisfaction when his strong hands slid over the rapidly forming bulge in my pants. His hand went all the way underneath and cupped my balls through the fabric.

I moved my hand to the side of his face, crashing our lips together again, this time my tongue was the dominant one. I playfully danced around his mouth, caressing his own tongue until an idea made me smile.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked through lust-filled eyes.

"Shh…" I pulled his face back to mine and backed up against the wall taking him with me. When his tongue made its way into my mouth, I began to suck on it, tickling the end of it with my own tongue.

Jacob moaned putting his arms on the wall behind me, leaning down closer to me so more of his tongue could invade my mouth. I realized in that moment just how long Jacob's tongue really was.

This time, I broke the kiss, a thin trial of saliva connecting our mouths as I slowly slid downward, kissing and licking my way down Jacob's chest, until I was kneeling before my target.

Jacob's erection was plainly evident, pressing hard against the fabric that barely restrained it. I moved my hand up and down it's length, slowly… tantalizingly. When I looked up, Jacob's mouth was agape, his eyes begging me to continue.

I smiled to myself as I leaned forwards and bit at the fabric of his shorts. I raked my teeth along his length until I made my way to the button holding his shorts on. Deciding on being extremely sexual and teasing, I slowly unbuttoned his shorts with my teeth, followed by unfastening the zipper.

I could hear Jacob's breathing becoming shallow with anticipation. I slid his shorts down and he stepped out of them, kicking them aside. I stared at all that remained between me and Jacob's most private parts, the thin layer of fabric of his boxer briefs. I really loved the way they hugged his body. His tight muscles, and big length clearly evident.

I slowly brought my hands up his thighs to the top of the waistband. I stuck two fingers underneath and slowly began sliding my hands side to side as I slid them down even slower.

Jacob groaned in frustration above me. "Terry… You're killing me here…"

I looked up at him before I removed my fingers from the waistband. "I know." I leaned forwards and placed my mouth in the middle of his erection, raking my teeth up and down over his thick length through the fabric.

"I can't take it… It's too much…" Jacob grasped at the wall in front of him, dragging his fingers across its white surface.

I chuckled slightly. "But Jake… That's usually my line…"

Looking up I saw, Jacob biting his lip clearly being pushed to his limits of restraint and I hadn't even started the teasing I planned on doing when he was completely naked.

I figured I'd give him a momentary glimpse of him getting the satisfaction he so desperately wants. Without hesitation, I grabbed the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down, over his raging erection, only to have them kicked aside the second they were at his feet.

There I was, face to face with all nine inches of Jacob's pride and joy. I saw some relief in his eyes, knowing that soon he'd have his release. But he truly had no idea I planned on dragging this out for a long time. I made up my mind quickly, that this was just going to be all about him. I didn't need any in return. I was getting off at Jacob's sexual frustration.

I lifted my hand and started at the base of his length, slowly dragging one finger up its underside, my finger barely even making contact with the skin. When I reached the tip, went back down to the base. I took both of my hands, wrapping my thumbs around the base of his erection, and ran my fingers through his pubic hair.

I took one hand, tailing my fingers across his crotch, down to underneath. I cupped his rather large balls in my hand, lightly tugging on them. I tilted my head downward and off to the side so I could lightly suck on one of them. When my mouth made contact, Jacob's breath hitched.

I stuck out my tongue and licked my way up from his balls, up the length of his rock hard erection to the tip. I wrapped on hand around it at the base, still completely marveled at the sheer size of it.

The longer I just knelt there, holding onto Jacob's manhood, the more impatient he became. After only a few seconds he slowly began to move his hips back and forth, effectively having sex with my hand.

I moved my head so Jacob was basically pistoning right at my face, and stuck out my tongue. On his push into my hand, the underside of his length brushed against my wet tongue, eliciting an appreciative moan from above.

I removed my hand, only to have Jacob whine at the loss of contact. But I had better things planned for him. I spit into my palm, returning it around his shaft once more. This time, on his push into my hand, I moved my mouth right onto the tip. Jacob groaned in pleasure as his hips involuntarily bucked forwards.

Slowly, but surely, Jacob began to pull back, only to push in further before his tip left my mouth. As I sucked and licked at his length, he really showed how he was losing it. I looked up to see his eyes were squeezed shut and he slammed his hand against the wall.

"Terry… Ugh…" I felt Jacob's hand brush through my hair, holding onto the back of my head. It started as a small movement at first, but as time went on he started pulling my head forward as he pushed into my mouth.

The head of Jacob's manhood was prodding the back of my throat. I gagged a few times, but after that I found a way to focus better. I wanted to give Jacob all the pleasure he desired. With one hand I began to stroke what I couldn't fit of his length into my mouth, and with the other I cupped his balls, massaging and lightly tugging on them.

"Oh God… I'm gonna…" Jacob thrust forwards once more time, as he starting spilling his essence down the back of my throat. "Terry! Ah!"

I couldn't handle all of it in my mouth, I had to pull my head off of his erection, as thick ropes of his essence sprayed out from his manhood, all over my face and chest.

When Jacob's erection stopped twitching and started growing soft, he slumped to the ground in front of me, immediately laying on his back. "That was… wow… I don't even…" He gave up on speaking and just sighed dreamily.

As I knelt there, I discovered I had orgasmed as well. I could feel the wetness in my pants and was intrigued that just bringing Jacob to his orgasm and seeing it happen was enough for me to get off.

He propped himself up on his elbows and laughed. "You know, that's a good look for you." Referring to how I was covered in his mess.

I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah. I'm gonna go shower now."

"I am going to go… take a nap. That was exhausting!" Jacob got up and started walking to the bedroom.

"Wait, wait, wait. _You're_ going to nap? I'm the one that did all of the work!" I stood up.

Jacob laughed again. "Ok, ok. We'll both go nap. But first, let's get you cleaned up."

-A/N-  
Sheesh! I got all hot and bothered just typing that, haha. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I think this might be the best lemon I've ever written. Ever. Tell me what you thought of it. :]

And it's longer than most of my regular chapters! Haha.


	5. Daybreak Chapter 4 5

-A/N-

I just noticed that they have a lot of sex in Daybreak. I need to think of ways for them to keep the sex interesting to keep it from getting to monotonous. So if you have any ideas for ways for them to do it, drop me a message. :]

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

DAYBREAK CHAPTER 4-5

"We're supposed to talk to Alice about our wedding plans." I struggled to get free of his iron grip.

Jacob flipped me over and held himself up over me. "She can wait. She's got all the time in the world." He started to kiss down my neck.

I gave up. "You really are in heat, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm… maybe…" He pressed his lips to mine, his tongue playing with my own.

I felt two warm hands firmly grab my butt as Jacob pulled my close to him, our crotches grinding together. He was already fully aroused, I could feel his rock hard erection pressing firmly against me.

Jacob removed one hand from my behind and brought it up to our faces. I held myself with my arms and watched as he inserted his middle finger into his mouth and started sucking on it.

I had never experienced Jacob giving head before, but from the looks of what he was doing to his finger, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. His deep, chocolate eyes stared intently back into my own as he slowly removed his finger from his mouth, a trail of saliva dangling from it's tip back to his lips.

He moved his hand in front of my face and rubbed my lips with his finger, his saliva coating my mouth, before he pushed it past my lips. Jacob's finger explored my mouth as my tongue swirled around it.

With a sexy smile, Jacob removed his finger from my mouth and stared at it, glistening in the light, covered in both of our spit. With his other hand, he grabbed the waistline of my pants, pulling down just the back, exposing my bottom.

I tried to watch where his spit covered finger was going but Jacob grabbed my face, turning me to look at him as he shook his head. I gasped as the wet finger quickly entered me from behind.

Jacob took advantage of my open mouth and leaned up towards me, our lips crashing together. He placed his free hand on the side of my face, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss as finger made its way deeper inside me.

His finger brushed a spot that made me see stars. I moaned in Jacob's mouth as his tongue played with my own. Without removing his hand form my behind, Jacob managed to unbutton and remove his shorts with one hand, leaving him naked beneath me.

Jacob brought his hand to my face, inserting his other middle finger deep inside my mouth. I licked and sucked that finger as if it were something else long and thick of Jacob's, only to have it leave my mouth after just a few seconds.

I didn't have time to question was going on, before the finger was also inserted inside me. Both of Jacob's middle fingers poked and prodded my insides, occasionally brushing across that special spot. I squeezed my eyes shut in ecstasy, only to have Jacob's hot breath on my lips. "Open your eyes."

I struggled to keep them open, as Jacob began to pull his fingers apart, stretching me for what was to come. If only I knew how soon it was. Within a matter of seconds, Jacob's entire length was inserted into me, held open thanks to his two fingers.

I started gasping overcome with the immense sensation before Jacob's thumb rubbed across my cheek. "Are you ok?"

"I-umm… I just came…" I lowered my head, resting it on his forehead.

Jacob laughed. "I haven't even gotten started." He sat up, taking me with him. Very carefully, he managed to remove my shirt and pants without taking me off of his erection. He scooted us over to the edge of the bed and looked into my eyes. "Ok, wrap your legs around my waist."

"Like this?" I crossed my legs behind Jacob's back.

"Yeah. Now hold on." Jacob stood up, wrapping his arms around my back, holding me to him.

I quickly moved my arms up around his neck, holding his head with one hand. I rested my head on his shoulder, as Jacob adjusted his stance, standing wide to accommodate the movement that was about to take place.

Careful not to fall over he began to move his hips forward and back, pulling almost all the way out of me before pushing back in up to the hilt. "Look at me."

I lifted my head from his shoulder, to stare into his eyes. I found it slightly funny that he managed to hold a regular face, while he was pistoning in and out of me. I could barely keep my breathing steady and he look capable of having a lengthy conversation.

"How's this? I figured… we could try something new…" He bit his lip as his thrusting increased in speed.

"It's… good…" And good it was. With the angle my body was at, every movement Jacob made, his length hit that spot. With his pushes in and pulls out, constantly rubbing it over and over, it wasn't long before I was fully erect again.

We continued in this position for a long time before I felt Jacob start to wobble. He stopped moving. "Terry, I wanna try one more position. Mainly because I'm afraid if I orgasm I might fall over." He smiled.

"Ok…" I didn't know why he insisted on having a conversation with me during this whole thing. I found it very hard to speak coherently with a long, thick, pole inside you.

Slowly, he lowered us to the bed. He knelt down on the bed and I moved my arms, placing my hands on the mattress for support from behind me. Jacob's grabbed my legs and moved them up over his shoulders. His hands then found a place, holding my backside as he started to thrust again.

It had never once crossed my mind that Jacob could get any deeper inside of me until we tried that position. It didn't take long before he rested his head on my forehead, moaning. "Oh God… Terry… It's so…."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as more of his trusts rubbed that one spot that sent me over the edge again. I orgasmed hard as I called out his name, coating both of our chests with my essence.

With a few more penetrating thrusts, Jacob was soon brought to his own orgasm, his seed spilling deep inside of me. He was right to have us switch positions because as soon as he stopped the involuntary thrusting, he collapsed on top of me, my legs falling to his sides. "I… Terry…"

I wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Jake…"

"Told you I'd fall over." He laughed as he rubbed the side of his face against mine.


	6. Daybreak Chapter 11

-A/N- I am just speeding through these, banging them out real quick, aren't I? I'm just trying to catch up with the storyline so I can write a chapter and if there's sex in it, that will be the next update. (Especially with the honeymoon chapters -wink, wink-).

I hope everyone had a fun Halloween, I only wish I had some sort of Halloween special for you guys. I might do a Halloween chapter at some point, but what's the fun in that if Halloween already past?

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

DAYBREAK CHAPTER 11

Jacob kicked the bathroom door open, his hands too preoccupied holding my body to him. My legs were firmly wrapped around his waist, my lips locked with his. Jacob walked towards the sink, setting me down on top of it. His tongue never leaving my mouth.

My hands freely explored Jacob's muscular torso, my fingers tracing the outlines of his pecs and abs, trailing ever so slowly down the 'V' shape near his groin.

Whenever Jacob laughs when we are in the middle of making out, he usually has something planned. I broke the kiss to stare into his eyes. "What now?"

A smile crossed his lips. "I just thought of something fun."

"Yeah? And what's that?" I asked leaning towards him, trying to kiss him again.

Jacob's hands grabbed my shoulders. "Now, now. You just watch. You're gonna love this."

I looked on, disappointed with the lack of body contact, as Jacob took a few steps away from me. He turned around, his backside towards me, and slid his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts. Slowly, he began to slide them down until half of his muscular butt was exposed.

Jacob spun around to face me again, revealing his shorts were just low enough that his black, wavy pubic hair and just the base of his cock was visible. I would've looked up to see what his eyes held, but I was too distracted when he pulled his shorts the rest of the way down, kicking them aside.

I had of course seen Jacob naked before when his penis was flaccid, but it's still something else knowing that it is still longer than mine.

Jacob swaggered his way over to me and slid his hands up my shirt, removing it with no resistance from me. I longed to have his hot skin pressed against me again, but Jacob still had other things planned.

He pressed his lips to my bare chest, kissing my pack tattoo, trailing all the way down to the waistline of my pants. I leaned back and watched on in amazement as Jacob took the fabric of my pants in his teeth, undoing the button and zipper. With a quick movement, my pants along with boxers were thrown across the room.

My erection was bathed in Jacob's hot breath before he kissed his way back up to my lips. Jacob still hadn't pleasured me orally, but I wasn't too adamant about having it done. It didn't bother me too much, mainly because any contact with Jacob's body is enough for me.

Jacob broke out of the kiss and walked over to the shower. _There's no way he's going to just quit now and shower…_ He turned the water on and I jumped down form the sink.

Before I could walk over to him, he reached his arm out and held my head, keeping me from stepping closer. I felt like a child being toyed with by his older brother, I tried to reach my arms out to him, but I couldn't reach. "Jacob! Stop it, let me touch you!"

He laughed. "I told you. Just watch. Now are you going to be a good boy and not run at me if I move my hand?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "You know, I'm older than you."

Jacob laughed more as he removed his hand from my forehead. "Yeah well, I'm bigger than you," He stepped over to me, his chest in my face, forcing me to look up to meet his eyes, "therefore I call you boy."

"Whatever." I turned my head to the side, hating when he uses our height difference against me.

His hand grabbed my chin, turning my head to have him. He pressed his lips to mine, lightly. "I told you, you're going to love this. I promise. Just watch, ok?" He raised his eyebrows, staring into my eyes with his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. Just don't look at me like that."

Jacob smirked. "Ok, how's this?" I don't know how he did it, but he pulled out that stare that nearly brings me to orgasm just looking into his eyes. He suddenly burst out laughing. "I take your knees getting weak as you like that."

I smiled up at him as he turned around and stepped into the standup shower. The water trailing over his skin, taunting me because it was able to do what Jacob was denying me. Jacob licked his lips and stepped further back into the water stream, soaking his entire body. The water traveled down the ripples of his muscles, leaving me a puddle of jealous mess.

Jacob reached over and grabbed the bar of soap, rubbing it between his hands. I bit my lip as my mind wandered, imagining Jacob's body covered in suds. I didn't have to imagine long as his hands slowly started working their way up and down his body, leaving soapy trails of bubbles on his skin.

It had to be a sin to be as sexy as Jacob Black. He ran his hand through his hair, holding it there as he turned his head to the side. His eyes made contact with mine and if I could orgasm just by optical stimulation, I would have.

Jacob urged me forwards with a finger and I didn't waste any time. I was immediately in the tight confines of the shower, my body pressed closely to his. My hands ran over the slick surfaces of his soap covered skin as he leaned towards me, out lips crashing together made extra wet from the water.

"Jacob, I can't take anymore…" I gripped his strong arms in my hands. I needed Jacob and I needed him now.

He laughed. "But Terry, I'm not even inside you yet."

I smirked. "If you don't stick this thing in me within the next few seconds," I grabbed his length in my hand, "I'm going to go find someone else to do it for me."

I loved it when Jacob chuckles. "Oh really? And who are you going to run to? Who else is going to give you the amount of pleasure I give you?"

I only had a few seconds to come up with a quick retort before Jacob claims himself the winner of this conversation. I said the first name that came to mind. "Paul."

Jacob erupted in a fit of laughter. "Paul? Seriously?"

"Yeah! He seemed willing enough at your graduation party. He said if I ever wanted a real man to let him know. He'll ride me hard."

After the words left my mouth, a devilish grin crossed Jacob face. "A real man, huh? You want to me ridden hard?"

I wasn't going to back down. "Yeah."

"Ok then."

I was about to question what that meant but before I could even open my mouth, Jacob spun me around and bent me over as much as he could in the tight confines of the shower.

One of Jacob's hands was gripping my waist, while I could only imagine what the other was doing. Probably lubing up his erection. My suspicions were proven correct when Jacob's entire length was slipped inside me.

I arched my back and ended up leaning far enough back that the back of my head touched Jacob's shoulder. He lowered his head and I felt his hot breath in my ear. "Ready _boy_?"

I just nodded my head. Too completely turned on by this new aggressively dominant Jacob I was dealing with to say anything.

He wasted no time with slow movements this time. Jacob's thrusts were fast and deep, each time brushing across my prostate. I could feel myself getting close when I was taken by surprise as Jacob's big hand wrapped itself around my erection, pumping me in time with his thrusts.

"Ja-Ja-Jacob!" I yelled his name as my orgasm tore through my body, spilling ribbons of my essence onto the shower wall in front of me.

Jacob's hand didn't stop, my sensitivity to his touch magnified by about a thousand. My body convulsed and I could feel myself tightening around Jacob's length. It only took a few more thrusts before he pushed all the way in, burying himself inside me. I could feel his hot seed filling my insides, as Jacob turned my head and leaned over, pressing his lips to mine.

I needed to catch my breath and I could feel my body wanting to give out from beneath me. Jacob must've realized this as he pulled out and scooped me up in his arms. He turned so the water was pouring all over me and Jacob's chest as his eyes never left mine.

We stepped out of the shower and I immediately turned to him, pulling him to me. "You're all the man I ever need and more man than Paul could ever hope to be."

Jacob smiled and tilted my head up to meet his adoring stare. "I know." He rubbed his thumb across my lips before abruptly laughing out loud. "I'm also all the man you could ever handle."

I pushed him away form me and stomped over to the towel hanging on the wall. "You always know how to ruin a touching moment!"

He just laughed.


	7. Daybreak Chapter 14 15

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

DAYBREAK CHAPTER 14-15

"Are you still offering to clear my head?" Jacob walked slowly over to me, pushing me onto my back.

"Looks like I don't have a choice, do I?" I smiled.

He pressed his lips to mine, as his hands started trailing up and down my body. "No. You don't."

"Well fine, but I want to try something new this time. It's my turn to pick something." I lightly bit his bottom lip.

"Ok… What do you want to do?" Jacob laid his weight down on top of me, his face inches from my own. I could feel his length hardening as he began to hump me through our clothes.

"I umm… I…" I couldn't think straight. Every time his body touches mine, I became a pool of idiot.

Jacob laughed. "Would it help if I just laid still?" He stopped his movements.

"I want you to… Can we…" Maybe it wasn't just Jacob humping me that stopped my brain.

"Well? Out with it!"

I didn't forget what I wanted, I just couldn't find a way to explain it. The longer I took, the more impatient Jacob got.

"You know what? Forget it." He started to get up and walk across the bedroom.

"Jacob, I want you to fuck me like an animal!" Nothing like yelling that at the top of your lungs. If Emmett could hear us having sex, he probably heard that.

He spun on his heel and looked me in the eyes. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to fuck me… like an animal…"

Jacob pursed his lips before slowly smiling. "I'm not going to fuck you as a wolf…"

"That's not what I meant!" I could feel myself turning red.

"No need to be ashamed, Terry." Jacob walked back over and straddled my waist. "You just want to be fucked by my big wolf cock, right?"

I struggled to push him off of me. "I hate you. So much."

Jacob grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. "Oh come on now. What did you really want to do?"

"I wanna try doggie style…"

He smiled. "Alright. Come on." Jacob got off of the bed. "Come on!"

I stood up and walked over to him. "What?"

Jacob grabbed my wrist and started dragging me outside. "Let's go."

"Wait! Where are we going?" I struggled to keep up so my arm wouldn't be ripped out of the socket.

"We're gonna make this interesting." He dragged me outside and into the woods surrounding the Cullen house. When we were in the middle of now where he let go of my wrist and ran off ahead of me.

"Jake wait!" I started to run after him, but it was no use he was long gone.

The sound of a snapping twig came from behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. I heard another twig behind me again. There was still nothing. I turned around a final time, I was about to walk home and as I turned bumped into something and was knocked backwards onto my back.

I looked up to see what I walked into, and saw a huge russet wolf towering over me. "Jacob… What are you doing…?"

Two massive paws were placed on either side of my shoulders as Jacob towered over me, staring down into my eyes. I started to worry when I saw how lust filled his eyes were.

"Umm… Jake…?"

He lowered his head and tore off my shirt with his teeth, along with my pants and boxers. I scrambled around and rolled over, trying to crawl out form underneath him, when he lowered himself onto me, pinning me beneath him.

"Jaco-Oh my God!" I felt something large and throbbing press against my entrance. "Jacob, you can't! You'll kill me!"

He barked out a laugh from above me, before I felt a slight vibration as I watched his paws turned back to human hands. Jacob phased back right on top of me. "I know… I was just getting you in the mood.

"Get me in the mood? I thought you were gonna… I would've died!"

Jacob laughed again. "Well how's this then?" He wrapped his hands around my hips and pulled me back as he pressed slowly inside of me.

When he was all the way inside, I chuckled a bit. "You know, the idea of a giant wolf cock did kinda turn me on…"

The forest filled with his husky laugh. He laid on my back, wrapping his arms around my chest, laying his head on my shoulders. His hot breath tickled my ear. "I could phase right now, if you want me too."

"Oh please God no! I was kidding, I'd like to remain a whole piece please!" If Jacob phased like that, while he was inside me, I would be torn in two.

Jacob laughed once more. "Looks like you'll have to suffer through my giant regular cock." He started pulling out and pushing in at a rather brisk pace.

There we were in the middle of the woods, fucking like animals. Jacob's big, warm hand wrapped around my erection, pumping it in time with his rapid thrusts.

It didn't take long after that for me to orgasm, my essence spilling out onto the forest floor beneath us.

Jacob continued through my orgasm, thrusting faster and faster until he called out my name, pushing deep inside one final time.

As he struggled to catch his breath, he chuckled. "Was that animally enough for you?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah. It was… it was something else."

We both stood up and Jacob scooped me up in his arms, pressing me to his warm chest. He smiled down at me lovingly.

As I stared up at him, something crossed my mind. "Why did you ruin my clothes?"

He shrugged. "I ruined mine, too."


	8. Daybreak Chapter 21 22

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

DAYBREAK CHAPTER 21-22

Jacob walked up to me and put his arm around my waist, leading me out onto the porch overlooking the bay. The sun had set a while ago, the moon was shining brightly overhead, with thousands of twinkling stars lighting the night sky. "I think this is going to be a good honeymoon."

"Me too, Jacob. Me too."

We stood over looking the water for a long time, Jacob's arm holding me tightly to him. After I was sure an hour had passed, he turned to me. "Shall we go to bed?"

I knew what he meant. He didn't want sleep. I nodded.

Jacob scooped me up in his arms, walking back inside the cabin towards the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. Jacob's chocolate eyes were filled with such love and passion, there was no way I could look away. "Terry, we're… married…"

I nodded my head, smiling. "Yes we are."

He pressed his lips to mine, with a new found desire and passion. His hands carefully trailed across my chest, leaving me dying for more.

"I want you, Jacob." I licked down the side of his neck, to his collarbone.

Jacob lowered his body onto me, his need pressing hard against me. "You have me. Forever and always."

His words nearly brought tears to my eyes. As much as Jacob had been mine for the longest time, as of yesterday, he was truly mine forever. And I was his.

I placed my hand on the side of his face, pulling his head down to me. Our lips crashed together, sliding over on another as our tongues danced to the beat of our hearts. I licked and sucked his tongue, causing him to moan into my mouth, something that always turned me on.

Jacob's hands removed my shirt, throwing it to the floor, followed by both of our pants, until we were naked together for the first time since we married.

I pushing him up off of me so we were both sitting up. I climbed into his lap, wrapping my legs around his back. My hands groped and caressed ever inch of his flesh as our kiss continued. His hungry lips and explicit moans driving me insane.

Jacob wrapped a big hand around my erection, slowly moving his hand up and down. Once I got over the momentary Heaven on Earth from his touch, I grabbed his length in my hand. Pumping him in time with his own movement.

I loved the feel of Jacob's manhood. Thick, long, and hot. Hotter than the rest of his body, which is something hard to believe having a temperature of 108 degrees.

When Jacob had enough of two hand touch, he lifted me off of him, only to align his erection with my entrance. He leaned into my face and pressed his lips hard against mine as he slowly lowered me onto him, his length working its way inside me.

When he was in as far as he could manage, he remained that way for a while, our hands still exploring, out lips and tongues still tangled. It was only after we were both sure our hands hand touched every piece of flesh, that Jacob began to pull out and push in.

He leaned forwards, laying me back on the bed as he moved my legs up onto his thighs. Jacob positioned his arms on either side of me, his face mere inches form my own. His dark eyes were locked on mine as his movements continued.

We didn't kiss, we didn't touch. We just stared into each other's eyes, lost in the love and compassion they held as Jacob continued to push in and out.

I was brought to orgasm relatively quickly and I struggled to keep my eyes open, as the waves of pleasure overtook me. Our eyes never left each others as he still continued to thrust.

After what seemed like an eternity, I could feel myself getting close to another orgasm. Jacob began thrusting deeper, his pace increased as I could tell from his eyes he neared his own release.

His breathing became ragged as he pushed inside me one final time, exploding his essence into me. His eyes never left my own, no matter how much the pleasure threatened to make him close his eyes.

Jacob rolled over, taking me with him. He laid me onto his chest and began stoking my cheek with his thumb. I didn't look up, but I could tell me was in Heaven. His body was emanating such a tranquil sense, I knew he was truly happy.

I kissed his chest. "I love you, Jacob."

He placed his hand under my chin, lifting my head to his. He stared deeply into my eyes, penetrating my soul with his stare. "I love you." Jacob pressed his lips to mine, tenderly kissing me with all the love he felt in his heart. This wasn't a kiss of lust, it was a kiss of love. I had never felt a more passionate kiss than that one.

When the kiss ended, I remained next to his face. His hand gently touched the side of my face, his fingers trailing softly across my cheek.

Jacob's eyes were filled with such emotion, they were almost too hard to look at. We remained laying there, staring into each others eyes, until sleep overtook us.


	9. Daybreak Chapter 24 25

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

DAYBREAK CHAPTER 24-25

"Alright, let's go." Jacob grabbed my arm and carried me down the sidewalk to the car.

"Well someone's excited to see a movie…" I sat in the passenger seat.

Jacob put the top down on the car, starting the engine. "Yeah. It's been a while since I've been to a movie theater."

Jacob turned the radio on as we cruised down the street, the sun just starting to set behind the trees. 'Sex On Fire' by The Kings Of Leon started to play on the radio and the lyrics gave me an idea.

I leaned over and started rubbing a hand down Jacob's chest to his crotch, the more my fingers trailed across the fabric of his shorts, the harder he became. "What are you doing?" He turned his head to look at me briefly.

I shrugged, smiling. "Something." I unbuttoned his shorts, slowly pulling the zipper down revealing his rock hard erection. Jacob always went commando, I liked it.

He nodded his head in recognition. "I see." He turned his body towards me slightly, holding the steering wheel in his left hand, his right hand on the back of my seat.

I bent over towards him, my mouth mere inches from his manhood. I could almost feel Jacob's anticipation as I wrapped my hand around the base of it.

I licked the head quickly, before taking as much as I could into my mouth, earning a slight moan from Jacob.

I began to bob my head up and down, sucking and licking at his erection as my hand worked what I couldn't fit into my mouth.

Then I froze. I froze because of what I heard. Someone's voice. "How's it going?"

Jacob took a breath to compose himself. "Pretty good, officer."

_A cop? _I managed to find out we had stopped at a multilane intersection waiting for the light to change.

Slowly, a funny idea crept into my mind. I started working his length while he sat there at a red light next to a cop.

"Oh God…" Jacob ran a hand through my hair, coaxing me on.

"Are you alright?" I heard the cop's voice again.

Jacob grabbed a fistful of the hair he could, stopping me from continuing. "Umm… Yes. Just waiting for this damn light. Ah!"

He stopped me from moving my head, but not my hand. I moved my hand down to his balls and gave them a squeeze.

"Are you… _sure _you're alright?"

"Yes. Thank for your concern." The light must've turned green because the car started moving again. He released my hair and I couldn't help but chuckle. "That was not funny."

I took my mouth off of his length. "Of please, it was funny."

"Whatever." I could tell he was smiling. "We're almost there by the way…"

I had just a few minutes to bring Jacob to orgasm before we got to the movies. So I went back to work. It took my mouth, tongue and both hands, but I eventually got him to orgasm just as he pulled into the parking spot.

He thrusted up into my mouth as he released ropes of his thick essence down my throat. I managed to swallow all of it this time.

I sat up and smiled. "Ready for the movie?"

He laughed. "I owe you for that."

We managed to get inside and get our tickets without much difficulty. Jacob bought a huge bucket of popcorn, three bags of candy and an enormous soda. We found some seats in the theater as the movie began.

It was a comedy. The movie had only been playing for a few minutes and I had laughed several times already.

Then I felt Jacob slide his hand behind me, pushing me forwards, just a little. I turned to him, whispering. "What are you-"

"I told you. I owe you one." His hand made it's way down my back and into my pants, before I felt a finger being pushed inside of me.

"Jacob… Not here… There's so many people…" I tried hard not to make too much noise and bring people's attention to the show going on behind them.

His words were hot in my ear. "I know."

He inserted a second finger and began pushing them in and out, working their way deeper each time. I grunted loudly.

The people in front of us turned around. "Shh!"

I turned red. "Sorry… He's being… obnoxious!" I yelled as Jacob's fingers brushed across my prostate.

More people turned to us.

"I'm sorry…"

When they had all turned back to the movie, Jacob's fingers worked harder and faster massaging my prostate. It wasn't long before I orgasmed, and hard.

I called out Jacob's name as I released into my pants. I felt Jacob's fingers leave my entrance and saw he was looking at someone standing in the aisle.

"I can _not_ believe you got us thrown out of the movie theater!" I walked over to the car.

"Oh come on. _That_ was funny." Jacob got in the driver's seat and started the car.

I sat in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. "You made me orgasm in front of a theater full of people! That was not funny!"

Jacob laughed. "Oh please. We're never gonna see these people again. Calm down."

"No." I turned to face out my window.

Jacob's warm hand turned my face to his as his lips pressed hard against mine. As his tongue slipped into my mouth, I forgot what exactly I was so mad about. I placed my hand on the side of his head and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss.

When the kiss was over, Jacob placed a few more kisses on either side of my mouth before kissing me briefly on the lips again. "I'm sorry."

I stared into his eyes. "It's fine. I was just over reacting."

He smirked. "You do that a lot."


	10. Daybreak Chapter 26 27

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story other than Terry. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

DAYBREAK CHAPTER 26-27

The bedroom door swung open as Jacob walked us into the bedroom, his lips devouring mine in a hungry passion. As we made our way over to the bed, he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as his big hands gripped my ass firmly. I could feel his need pressing hard against me.

"Terry…" He whispered huskily between kisses. "I want you to fuck me…" He sat back on the bed, keeping me in his lap as my eyes went wide with shock. He pulled from the kiss and laid back, supporting himself on his hands. "You heard me right." He smiled.

When I finally found my voice and stopped staring at him like an idiot, my words came out in a rush. "Are you sure? I mean, we've never done that before. I don't know if I can. I'm not the dominant one, I don't think I could do tha-"

I was cut off my Jacob's lips pressed forcefully to mine, his hand gripping my length through my jeans. When Jacob wanted something, he usually got it.

I'm not gonna say I didn't want to. Because I did. I just didn't know if I'd be able to. It was hard to imagine Jacob taking it from me.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Terry." He ripped off my shirt, with an urgency I hadn't seen before. A guttural, animalistic tone to his voice. This wasn't going to be love making. Jacob wanted down and dirty fucking. And I was totally game.

I put a hand on his chest, pushing him down to the bed as I straddled his waist. I slid my hands up and down his muscled chest and abs, the feeling of his body never getting old. Kissing down his chest to his shorts, I took the fabric between my teeth, unbuttoning them and slowly sliding them off to reveal his rock hard erection. "Someone looks excited…"

He looked down at me through half-lidded eyes. Eyes that were filled with lust. "The suspense is killing me…"

I took the swollen head of his cock in my mouth, bobbing up and down slowly as I brought one of my hands up and pressed a finger against his entrance. He let out a whimper as I slowly pushed it inside him, not stopping until my finger was completely inside.

Jacob groaned, running his hands through my hair. "Enough prep, baby… I just want you inside me… I can't take it anymore…"

So much for not calling me 'baby' or anything like that. And so much for down and dirty fucking. I smiled around his cock. I wasn't gonna let him off so easy.

I pulled my finger out only to push it back inside along with a second and third finger, stretching Jacob wide. He hissed as I slowly started moving my fingers in and out, preparing him for what was to come.

Taking as much of his cock into my mouth as I could, I swallowed, trying to get more of it down my throat, earning a deep growl from him. "Fuck… Come on…"

I stopped everything I was doing and knelt down on the bed by his legs. I lifted them up and laid them on my thighs, staring down into his eyes. A slight smirk crossed his lips as he knew what was coming. I reached over and grabbed the lube, generously coating his entrance and my cock.

"I'm ready for you, Terry… Claim me as yours…" He reached down and took my hand in his, squeezing it slightly.

As his words sank in I realized why exactly Jacob wanted to do this. He figured that he was just as much mine as I was his. I looked down his chest to his dog tag that read 'Property of: Terry Prokop' and smiled. Lining up the tip of my cock, I leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around my back, squeezing his eyes shut as I pushed my way inside him. Once the head of my cock slipped passed his tight ring, the rest went in quicker than I thought it would, causing Jacob to call out. "Fuck! God damn…"

I immediately stopped what I was doing, staring deeply into his eyes. "Jake… Are you… ok…?" I found it was hard to form competent thoughts completely buried inside him.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut for several minutes and I began to grow worried. Finally, he reached up, placing his hand on the side of my face and opened his eyes, staring into mine with an intensity that took my breath away. "I'm perfect…"

I kissed his lips passionately as I began to pull out of him, only to push all the way back inside in a slow, even rhythm. "Jacob… You're so tight… Oh my God…" It had only been a few minutes, but I was close to release.

One of Jacob's hands left my back and wrapped tightly around his own cock, pumping in time with my thrusts. "Terry… I'm not gonna last much longer… I… I'm gonna cum…"

Our bodies seemed in perfect synchrony as my pace quickened, and thrust in one final time, burying my cock deep within him as we both lost control simultaneously. Ribbons of cum spilled from Jacob's cock, landing on his chest and abs, some even going so far as to hit my chin. I could feel myself filling him as the sensation of orgasm took over, my body and mind in complete and total ecstasy.

I collapsed on top of him, sweaty and exhausted, my cock still buried deep inside him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and whispered into my ear in a language I couldn't understand, but that sounded to beautiful.

We remained in the same position for a long time after both of our hearts had returned to normal rhythm. He lifted my head and looked at me. "That was… something else… I don't think I ever orgasmed that hard before…" Jacob's beautiful smiled crossed his face.

All I could do was lean down and kiss him, no words could describe how I felt in the moment, lost in and completely surrounded by Jacob.


End file.
